


Saving Krispy Kreme

by mexmaistrash



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, KK should have hired me for marketing this movie tbh, Multi, Post-Movie, also fluff and angst, it's gonna be shenanigans, just super teens trying to live a normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: Angel Grove's priorities seem to be distributed around repairing the entirety of town, contain an alien crystal that almost cost them their lives, find out who the so-called Power Rangers are, and be able to keep the only Krispy Kreme in 100 miles in town. Luckily for them, five high school kids are keeping up with the expectations and doing every single one of those tasks.aka Billy really loves Krispy Kreme.





	Saving Krispy Kreme

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big project in a long time and I am expecting myself to stay commited to it because I love my colourful kids.

The group chat had been Kimberly's idea, and it served as an actual tool and not a simple thing to fool around with. The moment someone needed a hand to get out of a sticky situation, everyone knew joking time was over. Today, the call for help came from Billy.

Trini heard the bell that signaled the end of school and dashed to leave, having pocketed her phone. The crowds parted for her as she pushed people out of her way. She heard a distant voice calling for her and she slowed her pace for her friend to catch up.

"Did you read it already? Do you think he is in big trouble?" Kimberly asked as they walked out of the emergency exit from school. Half the town was still rubble from after their fight with Rita, even the school had taken some hard punches.

Trini shook her head. "I say we move our asses as fast as we can. He texted he was at the ship. I don't think there is a safer place than that humongous alien maze." She gazed over at Kimberly and gulped. "But you never know, y'know?"

Right before breaking into a sprint, a beaten-up truck cut their way in the middle of the parking lot. Zack was riding shotgun and Jason was at the wheel, a grim look on his face. "Need a ride to the mine, ladies?" Zack said, signaling Jason to have his foot ready to slam on the gas.   


Trini and Kim jumped on the back and urged Jason to get moving. Zack typed into his phone like a crazy man, everyone's phones sounding with his messages. "Anyone tried to call him yet?" he asked.

"Won't answer his phone, but he is reading his texts. What is he up to?" Jason said as he took a sharp turn into the mountains. The security there fell out after their zords had destroyed what had been left of the mine. "Everyone on lookout, we don't know if more putties could be around the area. See anything back there, girls?"

"Nothing but non-sentient rocks and dust. We should make it to the ship from here, your truck will look suspicious too close to the mountain." Trini said as she got ready to jump from the truck. She knew everyone was worried for Billy. After his death and impressive resurrection nobody wanted him near trouble again. Damn kid was smart as the sun was bright, but knowing too much was also his downfall.

As soon as the truck stopped, everyone raced for the cliff, Zack and Jason neck to neck ahead of the girls. Every moment felt like an eternity as they climbed and jumped over hot rocks and dived head first into the cliff. Nobody even paid attention to the dull thuds their bodies made as they smashed into the cavern's floor. The adrenaline plus their ranger powers had them ready to fight any moment.

"Hey there Rangers, I was not aware you had training today!" Alpha-five greeted as they all ran into the ship. "Master Billy is-"

"Billy, yes! Where is he?" Jason said, almost slipping with his wet sneakers.

"Over at the control room, he appears to be stressed about-woOAH!" Alpha-five was discarded into a wall by Zack as the team bulldozed their way to the command room.

They could actually now hear Billy pacing and muttering. Zordon was regarding him with concern and seemed to be about to ask him something just as the rest of the Rangers hurtled into the room. Their battle stances confused him as they spread out into the small control room.

“Rangers, what is the meaning of this? We have not scheduled a drill for this wee-”

Zordon was cut off just as Billy turned around and finally faced his teammates. “You guys got here fast! I estimated at least 10 more minutes because, you know, going around the rubble, the distance, and also, Jason, I think your truck is in need of an oil ch-”

“Ok, yeah, I’ll check that but Billy,” Jason gestured to the rest of them “your text? What is the emergency? More putties, another menace?”

“Alpha-Five would have alerted you of such a thing, Red Ranger. Billy summoned you all here to listen to his concern about the Zeo Crystal?” Zordon said as he circled the room in the best way he could. “I believe he has a point we have not considered yet.”

“Is the Crystal in danger? As in could-possibly-be-attacked-any-moment danger? Billy has to know something else from all this, he left school after second period. He never misses a day at school.” Kimberly said as she neared Zordon. “I thought he had just fallen sick or something.”

“I skipped school because we did not look over something important after Rita unearthed the Crystal. The town absolutely did not know of its existence until recently and it has been left exposed to everyone. What if people start talking more and more about what happened here? It leaves us exposed and even more vulnerable.” Billy quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and opened his browser. “Up until now, at least 7 major American news agencies have covered what happened here, but I strongly believe that they are covering it up with a different version of the story.”

“‘They’ as in?” Zack asked, arms crossed.

“The government. Of course.” Jason rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Of course they would be involved. We are all technically helping aliens know about planet Earth.”

“We were here before the homo sapiens sapiens were even evolved, what is this government you speak of.” Zordon said as he looked at all of them.

“It’s a system that is supposed to keep us all under laws and protected and whatever. But they also like to keep their own secrets and cover up certain stuff that they don’t like. Is that not in the ship’s databank hullaballoo?” Zack asked, looking for Alpha-Five and momentarily forgetting he almost pinned the android to a wall.

“Guys, we could be in real trouble if the government knows about our identities. Even worse if people start coming to look at the Zeo Crystal and decide they have to move it somewhere else. We can’t just take off and go wherever they take the Crystal! My mom would not approve of me moving out of the house at this age, either.” Billy said, fingering the edge of his shirt, his eyes going immediately to Jason.

“We did dash from the scene after sending Rita flying into space, I guess we all didn’t think about what would happen to the Crystal. People don’t even have the common sense to leave a glowing, alien rock alone.” Kimberly said as she looked at some images from the aftermath in her phone. As Billy had said, many news stations had already covered what had happened in Angel Grove, and the so-called alien conspiracies had started popping up as well.

“So how are we gonna solve this? We can’t just march up to the deputy’s door and say “Hey, we are the Power Rangers, maybe leave the giant, green alien crystal alone”. We’re just lousy teenagers to them.” Trini said, putting her hands on her hips. “And I don’t think our parents would be thrilled to know we are involved with it.”

“The worst part of it? They want to build a Tim Horton’s where the Krispy Kreme was, can you believe it? How dare they.” Billy started pacing up and down again, muttering out places and options they had. Everyone just stared after him, even Zordon, after his café epiphany.

“I am at a loss as to how a change of establishment affects our main mission of protecting the Zeo Crystal, Blue Ranger.” Zordon said, measuring his words as best as he could.

“He has a point, their donuts are great” Jason said and he shrugged “and he is Billy, you can’t be mad at him for that.”

Alpha-Five finally made his appearance, shooting Zack what could be described as a glare, and walked straight up to Zordon. “The Rangers could go to the authorities in peace and politely ask for the matter to be left to their hands. However, it could also take precious time from their personal and academic activities, as the Yellow Ranger has pointed out. Zordon, both of us know being a Ranger is a way of life...but these new Rangers still have their own lives to look after. Destiny somehow interfered with what they already had planned.” Everyone glanced at each other, amazed at how Alpha had worded out the problem that had them all chained down to not being able to commit 100% to the Ranger life. Zordon knew he could not argue against that.

“I am aware of that, but the task is still at hand, how can we protect the Ze-”

“WAIT I’VE GOT IT!” Zack jumped forward as everyone stared at him. He had a wide grin and that look in his eyes when he was about to recite either a good idea or a scandalous idea. Trini and Kimberly were already looking at each other from their respective places, each betting on what sort of idea it would be. Trini always went with scandalous.

“What if we had an alibi to being near the Crystal and also to be skipping so many classes? Like, we tell our parents we were doing something they would believe us we were doing, when in reality we were doing Ranger duty?” Zack looked around at everyone’s confused faces. “It’s lying, obviously, but we could all say we are going to help at refugee camps, or something.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “That’s actually a pretty, decent idea. Refugee camps are in an awful need of volunteers, too.”

“And are also demanding for volunteers to be registered during their working hours. Can’t be saying we are going there if the evidence doesn’t match.” Trini said, crossing her arms. “So we gotta think of something else.”

“What about rallying up for something people want in common?” Billy suggested, holding out his phone with poll results from what seemed to be a blog.

“‘Do you think Angel Grove should build a Tim Horton’s?’” Zack read out loud, taking the phone away from Billy, the latter giving him a quick glare for snatching his phone.

Trini furrowed her brow. “Well, at least we can now see where Angel Grove’s priorities are.”

“Guys, wait, maybe we can pull it off. Where are those results from and what do they say, Billy?” Jason said, ready to listen intently.

“The majority of people are voting with a ‘no’. You could say the ratio is at least 8 to 1, given that we assume most of the voters are people between fifteen and twenty-five years old who were the target market for the store. Our chances of making an impact with them are pretty high, if they decide to ally with us for the cause. And it’s just someone from school who has a blog that I happen to follow.” Billy said, nodding at Jason. “No one important.”

Kimberly smiled. “Billy, it’s your blog.”

“Yeah, it’s mine. it’s mine.” He said, smiling sheepishly.

Trini pursed her lips. “So, what you’re saying is we rally up to keep Krispy Kreme in Angel Grove?”

Zack wrapped an arm around Trini’s neck and howled loudly. “Ranger team, fighting for what Angel Grove needs!”

Jason shrugged and looked over at Billy. “I’m all in for it, but I say Billy becomes the main spokesman for this.” He smiled and chuckled at the excited look he got on his face.

“So, are we all in for saving Krispy Kreme?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me or follow me at useless-poly-mexma in tumblr.


End file.
